mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Eddie Frierson
| birthplace = | deathdate = | deathplace = | occupation = Actor, Voice Actor, and Writer | spouse = | URL = }} Edward Davies "Eddie" Frierson (born November 22, 1959) is an American voice actor and stage actor who is also known as Christy Mathewson, Ted Richards, and Eric Frierson (only when misspelled in the credits — this was an original screw-up caused by language differences with the payroll company on a few anime projects in the 1980s — "Eddie" was "heard" as "Eric" in the Japanese translation and misspelled). Eddie was actually born in Akron, Ohio (lived for a time in Sherman Oaks, CA) and grew up in Nashville, Tennessee. Eddie Frierson began researching the life and career of baseball's greatest pitcher, Christy Mathewson in 1984. His in-depth study has involved thousands of travel miles, dozens of interviews and hundreds of uncounted hours in college, library and museum archives. For his painstaking dedication to minutia, Eddie has been accepted not only by Organized Baseball (including the National Baseball Hall of Fame) but also by the Mathewson Family itself. And by paying special attention to every minute detail, Frierson makes his portrayal of the legendary "Big Six" the most true-to-life one-man performance of the genre. A native of Nashville, Tennessee, Eddie pitched his Hillwood High School Baseball Team to a State Championship before graduating on to throw collegiately for the UCLA Bruins. While at UCLA, he obtained his degree in Theatre Arts and by-passed a professional baseball career in order to pursue his special talents in the entertainment industry. With MATTY: AN EVENING WITH CHRISTY MATHEWSON, Frierson has combines the best of both his worlds. Eddie has performed on both coasts in dozens of theatrical productions including several of the classics (he is one of the co-founders of the Nevada Shakespeare Festival). He received a New England Drama Critic's Award for his portrayal of the dim-witted "Tank" in Steve Kluger's critically acclaimed Boston Red Sox comedy, BULLPEN. He's appeared on numerous television series including episodes of Cheers, Doogie Howser, M.D., Jake and the Fat Man, Paradise, Grand Slam! and the motion picture Dive!. There's also little doubt you've heard one of Eddie's numerous voice-overs on the airwaves. Yet, even with his vast talents in the acting field Eddie has remained close to his athletic roots. He "directed" things at Santa Monica High School as the Varsity Baseball Coach. He coached at "SAMOHI" for eight seasons and in his four terms as Head Varsity Coach he won two international tournaments, three consecutive League Championships and "Coach of the Year" honors. Eddie has formed THE MATHEWSON FOUNDATION, dedicated to the preservation of American History through baseball. He plans to focus those efforts and locate the Foundation in "Matty's" hometown of Factoryville, Pennsylvania. Also in the works for Frierson are the first true biographies of Christy, both in book form and for the big screen. The baseball and entertainment communities eagerly await both. Career Eddie Frierson has been doing voicework for many anime series and movies since the 1980s, and has also been a voice actor for two of Saban Entertainment's most well-known shows - the Power Rangers franchise and VR Troopers. While during his tenure in the Saban shows, he only did voicework for one-shot characters in the earlier years, he was able to play a major role in 2001's Power Rangers: Time Force when he did the voice of the mad robot scientist Frax. After the PR franchise moved to New Zealand in 2003 (which laid off much of the PR crew, Frierson included), Frierson has continued to do voicework for various anime series such as .hack// and Robotech, as well as voicework in animated children's movies such as Curious George, Chicken Little, and The Wild. He has also done voicework for different video game franchises, such as the Ace Combat Zero and Medal of Honor series. According to IMDB.com, Frierson was also once a contestant on the old TV game show, Tic Tac Dough, during the 1985-86 season. He has performed and his voice is heard in, literally, hundreds of television programs and feature films. in his one-man show "Matty" at Keystone College in Factoryville, Pennsylvania.]] Frierson has also done significant theater work, most famously in his award-winning one-man show [http://www.matty.org Matty: An Evening With Christy Mathewson] (which was directed by fellow voice actor Kerrigan Mahan) about Hall of Fame baseball pitcher Christy Mathewson, which he performs across the country including Off-Broadway in New York for a long run and for which he won Drama-Logue Awards as both an actor and writer during the show's Los Angeles engagement. Frierson has also played such classical roles as Horatio in Mark Ringer's staging of Hamlet, Flute in A Midsummer Night's Dream at Nevada Shakespeare in the Park, and Dapper in Ben Jonson's The Alchemist at the Globe Playhouse. He won a New England Drama Critic's award for his portrayal of the dim-witted Red Sox pitcher Tank in Steve Kluger's acclaimed nine-inning comedy, Bullpen, and also portrayed Streaker in the debut Kluger's award winning Cafe 50'S. In 2006 he originated the role of Tommy in the new musical, Wartime Romance by Marilyn Hackett. Filmography Anime Roles * .hack// - Additional Voices * 3x3 Eyes - Yakumo Fujii (Streamline dub only) * The Adventures of Mini-Goddess - Blue Rat * Akira - Yuji Takeyama (Streamline dub only); Additional voices (credited as "Christopher Mathewson") (Streamline and Animaze dub) * Babel II - Additional Voices * Battle Athletes - USSA Official * Battle Athletes Victory - Additional Voices * Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran - Crying Husband; Fisherman; Tokuji; Wandering Samurai * Casshan: Robot Hunter - Additional Voices * The Cockpit - Various * Cowboy Bebop - Space Warrior * Crying Freeman - Chen (Streamline Dub) * Digimon Adventure - Datamon * Dirty Pair - Plant Manager * Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds - Aramis * Dragon Ball - Tenshinhan(Shinto) (Harmony Gold dub only) * Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure - Various * ''El Hazard - Makoto Mizuhara * Fighting Spirit - Mamoru Takamura * Fist of the North Star - Additional Voices * Fushigi Yuugi - Various * Gatchaman (1994) - Ken * Gatekeepers 21 - Student, Gang Leader * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd GIG - Various * Golgo 13: Queen Bee - Various * The Professional: Golgo 13 - Gold * Honeybee Hutch - Various * Jin Jin - Additional Voices * Kikaider - Silver Hakaider * Kyo kara Maoh! - Alford, Dakaskos, Erhalt * Laputa: Castle in the Sky - Louis (Original dub only), Additional Voices * Little Women - Additional Voices * Maple Town - Additional Voices * MÄR - Edward, Girom * Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie Trilogy - Kai Shiden * Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team - Eledore Massis * Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory - Jaburo Officer A * Naruto - Hakkaku * Noein - Atori * Noozles - Various * Outlaw Star - Race Official, Silgrian * Robotech - Lynn Kyle * Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles - Louis Nichols * Saint Tail - Additional Voices * Serial Experiments Lain - J.J. * Street Fighter II V - Various (Animaze Dub) * Tenchi in Tokyo - Mr. Fujisawa * Tenchi Muyo! - Male GP Controller * Tenchi Muyo! in Love - Male GP Controller * Trigun - Additional Voices * Tokyo Pig - Additional Voices * Wowser - Additional Voices * X - Additional Voices * Yukikaze - Richard Burgadish * Zillion - Dave * Zillion: Burning Night - Dave Other animated roles * The Return of Dogtanian - Aramis * God, the Devil and Bob - Guest Star * Iznogoud - Various * Oliver Twist - Additional Voices * Walter Melon - Additional Voices * Willy Fog 2 - Tico * Wisdom of the Gnomes - Additional Voices Live Action Roles * Cheers - 1st Customer * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Blue Globbor, Octophantom, Weldo (voices, uncredited) * Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue - Strikning (voice) * Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy - Ironite (voice) * Power Rangers: Time Force - Frax (voice) * Power Rangers: Turbo - Terror Tooth (voice, uncredited) * Power Rangers: Zeo - Mechanizer (voice, uncredited) * Touched by an Angel - Announcer * VR Troopers - Gunslinger, Rollbot (voices) Movie Roles * Barnyard - Additional Voices * Bigfoot: The Unforgettable Encounter - Bigfoot Vocal Characterization * Chicken Little - Additional Voices * Curious George - Additional Voices * Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure - Shinto (Tien) (Harmony Gold dub) * Dr. Dolittle - Skunk (voice) * El Hazard: The Magnificent World - Makoto Mizuhara * El Hazard: The Magnificent World 2 - Makoto Mizuhara * El Hazard: The Alternative World - Makoto Mizuhara * Elysium - Various * Fly Me to the Moon - Commander Aldrin * Going Under - Guy in Bar * Her Married Lover - Additional Voices * Kiki's Delivery Service - Tombo (Streamline version only), Additional Voices (both Streamline & Disney dubs) * Laputa: Castle in the Sky - Henri (original English dub), Additional voices (both English versions) * Osmosis Jones - Additional Voices * The Princess and the Frog - Additional Voices * Racing Stripes - Additional Voices * Shaolin Soccer - Additional Voices * Smother - Ralph * Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie - Ken Masters * The Tale of Despereaux - Additional Voices * The Wild - Additional Voices * Wildfire - Race Announcer * Your Friends and Neighbours - Additional Voices Games * Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War - Additional Voices * Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War - Alvin H. Davenport (Chopper) * Beat Down: Fists of Vengeance - Aaron * The Bouncer - Additional Voices * Bushido Blade 2 - Additional Voices * EverQuest II: Echoes of Faydwer - Mazkeen, Fae_1 emotes (male), Lyrech Human 2 (male) * Dragon Ball: Final Bout - Freeza, Trunk * Dynasty Warriors 5 - Additional Voices (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires - Additional Voices (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends - Additional Voices (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 6 - Additional Voices (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires - Additional Voices (uncredited) * Inherit the Earth: Quest for the Orb - Various * Medal of Honor: Airbourne - Additional Voices * Medal of Honor: Allied Assault - Additional Voices * Medal of Honor: Frontline - Additional Voices * Snake Man and the Deserted Island - Cut Man * Star Trek: Judgment Rites - Lucas, Lt. Kyle, Romulan * Star Trek: 25th Anniversary - Elasi Captain, Ens. Everts * Suikoden V - Roog Miscellaneous Crew * Bachelor Party Vegas - ADR Loop Group * The Big Bounce - ADR Loop Group * Bobby - ADR Loop Group * Commandents - ADR Loop Group * Choke - ADR Loop Group * Crossroads - ADR Loop Group * Dark Breed - Alien Voices * Dawn of the Dead - ADR Loop Group * Dead Above Ground - ADR Loop Group * First Snow - ADR Loop Group * A Gun, a Car, a Blonde - Special Thanks * House of D - ADR Loop Group * The Last Marshal - Walla Voice Casting * The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning - ADR Loop Group * Mean Guns - Voice Supplier * Monster's Ball - ADR Loop Group * Shoot 'Em Up - ADR Loop Group * Shrek the Third - ADR Loop Group * The View from the Swing - ADR Loop Group External links * *Official Website for Matty: An Evening With Christy Mathewson Category:1959 births Category:Actors from California Category:American stage actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from the San Fernando Valley Category:University of California, Los Angeles alumni ja:エディ・フライアーソン fi:Eddie Frierson